thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Backroom
The Backroom is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by William Overgard, it originally aired on September 16, 1986. Official Summary When Stargazer goes undercover to investigate the Mob's latest and perhaps most dangerous plan, he is caught and flung into deep space. Now it is up to the SilverHawks to save not only their boss but the entire Galaxy of Limbo. Story Reporting in from Pokerface's 'Starship Casino' deep in The Light Year Limit one of Commander Stargazer's undercover agents sends in a desperate report, pleading for help. Poker-Face the malevolent android gangster who runs the gambling racket in Limbo has created a machine that threatens the entire Galaxy! Before any more information can be shared though the undercover agent is attacked and deep-spaced. Later, a cloaked man enters the casino and tries to talk his way into the exclusive Backroom. Unfortunately he is met by the gambling gunman himself, Poker-Face, who along with his hired muscle Mumbo Jumbo, who works for Poker-Face in his time off from Mon*Star, grab the cloaked figure and reveal him to be none other than Stargazer himself. Although the Casino is beyond The Light Year Limit and therefore technically outside of SilverHawk jurisdiction, the Commander is desperate to get into the infamous Backroom and uncover Poker-Face's dastardly plot. But at this establishment Poker-Face calls the shots and Stargazer finds himself also summarily deep-spaced. Fortunately the SilverHawks, flying nearby in the Miraj, receive Commander Stargazer's distress call and rush to execute an elaborate rescue. Meanwhile back at the Starship Casino Mon*Star, the Planet Master, is paying a visit to Poker-Face, who entices him with promises of unparalleled destruction. Leading him into the Backroom Mon-Star is confronted by a giant slot machine, but this single machine is unlike any other. On it are images of all the planets, real or man-made, in Limbo. Once any three planets are aligned, whatever place is shown will explode in the real world. This is the power of the slot machine, and the fact that Hawk Haven is prominently displayed as a potential target only lures Mon*Star in more. Even with a cost of one billion Limbo bucks a spin, this is a bargain price for Mon*Star to win a shot at destroying the SilverHawk's base of operations. The SilverHawks decide they need to discover what's really happening at the casino. But since it is a delicate matter Bluegrass will go in alone, and is under strict orders to not use any weapons. Bluegrass rides the Hotseat in but is quickly discovered and attacked by Hardware and Buzz-Saw, driving him off back to Hawk Haven. Leaving Mon*Star unabated to continue spinning his slot game of death. Desperate now, The Copper Kidd has the clever idea of actually towing the entire casino into an area within SilverHawk jurisdiction. The Hawks will have to wait until down-time though when they can sneak onto the casino unnoticed. Thankfully for our heroes during that time Mon*Star is unlucky at his game and doesn't blow up Hawk Haven. While Poker-Face and Mumbo Jumbo are recharging for the evening, the Copper Kidd slips onto the casino unnoticed and secures a tow line. Bluegrass and the other Hawks ever so carefully begin dragging the casino past The Light Year Limit with the Miraj. Unfortunately for the Kidd, Mumbo Jumbo wakes up and attacks. Thankfully though he is unsuccessful in this, but he does set off the station alarms. Poker-Face aghast, calls Mon*Star for help who readies by transforming into his deadly armored form and brings the attack to the floating casino. The Hawks still unable to use their weapons will have to delay Mon*Star until the Miraj completes her task. They first try a smoke screen but this proves unsuccessful. it looks like Mon*Star might have them beat when the Copper Kidd who has now made his way inside the casino opens a trap door into deep space, both relieving Poker-Face of his ill-earned trillion gold pieces and dumping a whole lot of gold directly on top of Mon*Star's head. Driving the Planet Master away long enough for the SilverHawks to get the casino into their territory. Then inside the Backroom the Steel Twins forcefully destroy Poker-Face's deadly slot machine ending his plans for good. Characters *Quicksilver *Bluegrass *Steelheart *Steelwill *Copper-Kidd *Stargazer *Tally-Hawk *Mon*Star *Yes-Man *Sky-Runner *Hardware *Buzz-Saw *Poker-Face *Mumbo Jumbo Vehicles *Miraj Locations *Hawk Haven *Brimstar *Starship Casino *Light Year Limit Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd images of the solar system in his spaceship simulator and asks the following questions: Qn 1. What do we call the path that each planet follows around the Sun? Ans = Orbit Points = 5 Qn 2. As they get farther from the Sun, the distance from the planet's orbit to the next generally: :A. Gets larger :B. Gets smaller :C. Stays the same Ans = A. Gets larger Points = 3 Qn 3. What is the name of the powerful force that prevents the planets from drifting away into space and also holds us on the ground on Earth? Ans = Gravity Points = 8 Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD * SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes